EL DESPERTAR
by wendolyn3
Summary: Terry despierta una fría noche, en un sitio que no conoce, sin recordar quién es y con la sensación de que algo terrible ha ocurrido.


EL DESPERTAR

Desperté y me vi solo en medio de la inmensa sombra de lo desconocido.  
Me levante de donde me encontraba recostado sintiendo no la placidez del que ha descansado, sino con el desasosiego del que presiente una desgracia.  
¿Qué lugar era este? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Caminé por los pasillos de aquel lugar cuyo aire viciado, el parecer, por varios años de encierro se me hacia difícil respirar. Olía a viejo, a antiguo, a muerte.  
Recorrí los pasillos de aquel edificio; pasadizos angostos y oscuros, vagamente iluminados por la luz plateada de la luna llena que se filtraba por las altas claraboyas. Caminaba a tientas, veía poco más que mi mano frente a mi nariz, y así en penumbras caminaba; escuchando apenas mi respiración llena de terror, el tun tun de mi corazón acelerado y el tap tap de mis pies desnudos sobre los adoquines del piso.  
De pronto a lo lejos, percibí un frágil cambio de luz. Débil, pero menos tétrica que la luna en la negrura.  
Debía tratarse sin duda de unas velas o una antorcha. Aceleré el paso y poco a poco al tiempo que la iluminación aumentaba brevemente.  
Al doblar a la izquierda verifiqué que se me abría un pasillo igual de angosto que el anterior pero gratamente iluminado.

Una serie de candelabros de tres brazos se extendían a lo largo de la pared izquierda a una distancia de unos dos metros entre cada uno, pero ya no habían claraboyas, este era un pasillo hermético.  
Este pasillo parecía interminable, pero era el único camino iluminado. Comencé a caminar sonriendo nervioso por la escasa luz, pero pronto mi alegría se tornó en miedo, asco, angustia. Tanto que ya no estaba seguro si prefería este camino iluminado o el pasillo oscuro donde no veía yo lo que con horror veía ahora.

Al mirar a mis pies pude ver, que las heladas losas sobre las que caminaba, no eran otra cosa que lápidas antiguas, y en las paredes habían talladas en alto relieve especies de máscaras humanas, pero no eran simples tallados, eran cientos ¡miles! Y todas diferentes y con terribles expresiones de dolor, terror y agonía.  
Casi caigo de rodillas por el espanto que me proporcionó esta visión. No sabía qué hacer, pero no tenía el valor para volver a la oscuridad, así que continué por este interminable pasadizo, tratando de mirar solo hacía enfrente y no ver el horror que se cernía a mis costados y a mis pies.

Después de mucho andar, divisé por fin una puerta de madera negra, azabache o ébano seguramente porque se notaba muy antigua pero a pesar de eso era muy pesada.  
En el dintel tenía una inscripción en latín: _"Por esta puerta solo pasan los abandonados de Dios"_  
No tenia perillas ni cerrojos, solo una gran aro de bronce en el centro.  
Golpeé con el aro tres veces y el sonido retumbó tanto, que por un momento pensé que la extraña fortaleza se desplomaría sobre mí, así que, temeroso de eso solo halé con ambas manos el aro lo más fuerte que pude hasta que , con dificultad, logré entreabrir la enorme puerta.

Me encontré en un salón enorme. Tenía en las paredes muchos más candelabros cuyas velas estaban encerradas en nichos de cristal, lo que daba al salón una iluminación casi blanca.  
Frente a la puerta, a unos diez metros, habían siete pilaretes de mármol que sostenían siete nichos o urnas doradas; detrás de cada nicho reposaban siete espejos de estaño con marco dorado. Al acercarme a tocarlos comprobé que era madera preciosamente trabajada a mano en el más raro estilo barroco, lleno de arabescos y dibujos florales que me recordaban a mandrágoras o caléndulas, y en la cabecera de cada espejo reposaba grandiosa y maligna una arpía, cada una distinta a la anterior.  
También, al acercarme a los espejos pude verme a mí y recién ahí caí en cuenta de que no me conocía, es decir, no recordaba como lucía y es más, no recordaba quién era.  
Estuve absorto mirando cada detalle de mi rostro un tiempo que parecieron horas.  
Mi cabello castaño algo largo, los ojos azules que relumbraban sobre la piel de mi rostro, tan blanca... pálida.  
Cuando grabé mi propio rostro en mi memoria, seguí admirando mí alrededor.  
En lo alto del muro donde colgaban los enormes espejos, reposaba un gigantesco cortinaje de una tela que parecía ser terciopelo de color púrpura.

No estoy seguro porqué pero se me revolvió el estómago al pensar que semejaba el color de la sangre; tanto así que de pronto un olor a sangre impregnó mi garganta y mis fosas nasales.  
Debería decir que fue insoportable pero, aunque de principio lo fue, me acostumbre tan pronto a esa sensación y después me resultaba agradable, hasta familiar.  
Noté luego que los siete nichos tenían dibujos diversos de animales raros como salidos de pesadillas y en las bases de los pilaretes de mármol se enroscaba caprichosa una serpiente tallada.

En el otro extremo del salón, encontré otra puerta más pequeña y normal que la anterior. Entré y me encontré dentro de un gran salón penumbroso, pero acogedor. No había mucho ahí excepto una enorme chimenea encendida, un sillón antiguo muy grande y elegante y al lado una mesita con una botella de licor y una copa de brandy. En el extremo derecho un librero de madera rojo con infinidad de hermosos libros, muchos muy antiguos.  
A cada lado de la chimenea dos leones de acero negro en posición de lucha le daban al lugar un aspecto señorial. En el extremo izquierdo había un enorme ventanal de hierro y cristal adornado con una delicada cortina blanca de tul que se agitaba con el viento.  
Dicho ventanal daba a un gran balcón, pero en lugar de salir mis ojos se clavaron en el estante de libros, en ese momento me reconocí amante de los libros, olvidando mi terror anterior y acercándome al librero.  
Admiré muchos títulos, uno en particular grande y grueso forrado aparentemente en cuero negro, lo tome en mis manos, era pesado y olía a humedad en su interior, tenía en el lomo con letras doradas la palabra**NECRONOMICÓN**, leí el nombre en voz alta y se me estremeció todo el cuerpo; por alguna desconocida razón sentí que ese libro no debía ser abierto y procedí a dejarlo en su lugar.

Entonces vi _"Las Flores de Bien y del Mal"_ del poeta francés Charles Baudelaire. Casi sonriendo lo tomé. Olvidando donde estaba y me dirigí al mueble dispuesto a leer a la luz de la chimenea, cuando al acercarme al sillón vi echados dos enormes perros negros.  
Al verme se pusieron de pie y noté que eran más grandes de lo que creía. Fijaron en mi sus enormes ojos amarillos; ante su fiero aspecto quedé petrificado, ellos se acercaban sigilosamente, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda se topó con el librero, dejé caer el libro y cerré los ojos seguro de que me despedazarían pero los abrí en seguida totalmente sorprendido pues los perros en lugar de atacarme, gemían cariñosamente, lamiendo mis pies descalzos y mis manos temblorosas, mientras movían el cómico trozo de rabo cortado que tenían.

Extrañado, acaricié sus cabezotas y empezaron a brincar complacidos hacia el mueble, como indicándome que me sentara. Recogí el libro y me senté, ellos se acurrucaron contentos a mis pies. El mueble era tan cómodo y el fuego tan cálido que decidí servirme una copa.  
¡Como me sentí revitalizado cuando el agridulce calor de aquel licor recorrió mi garganta! El brandy era excelente, finísimo. Me serví otra copa sin pensar en ningún momento que abusaba de lo ajeno, es mas, me sentía como si todo ahí estuviera dispuesto para mí.  
Pasó un buen tiempo mientras disfrutaba del poemario, y en la quinta copa recordé que yo no pertenecía allí y que debía encontrar la salida, así que me levanté y las dos bestias se levantaron conmigo con intención de seguirme, yo intente impedirlo pero fue inútil.

Vi que entre la chimenea y el librero había una puerta, así que dejé el libro en su sitio y me encaminé hacia ella.  
Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte otra vez y yo secretamente pedía que detrás de esta puerta no encontrara ya más horrores. Abrí la puerta y entre en un gran salón donde no había nada más que una gran pintura en la pared, pero estaba oscuro y no se veía casi nada, en las paredes pendían candelabros pero apagados, tomé uno y fui a encender las velas en la chimenea, cuando lo hice volví a mirar la pintura y con asombro vi que era el mismo rostro que horas antes había visto en el salón de los siete espejos… era yo.  
No lo podía creer, al pie de la pintura estaba escrito el nombre de quien posaba "T, Grandchester"...

Me desesperé, no entendía nada.  
Candelabro en mano recorrí todo el enorme salón palpando las paredes a ver si encontraba una puerta secreta pero no había otra que no fuera la que me regresaría al salón de la chimenea.  
¡Tenía que salir de allí!  
Los perros que notaban mi angustia y desesperación gemían a mi lado siguiéndome en cada movimiento que hacía.  
Atravesé corriendo la puerta y el salón de los siete espejos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que cada uno de los nichos tenía una tablilla en la que se podía leer "aquí yace" y un nombre que se perdía entre el polvo y el deterioro.

Las cenizas de siete hombres y mujeres reposaban en cada nicho, todos de sangre noble y todos llevaban el mismo apellido rimbombante que había visto yo bajo la pintura de mi efigie.  
¿Acaso formaba yo parte de aquella misteriosa familia?  
Sacudí mi cabeza mirando de un lado a otro desconcertado, mis pies me traicionaban haciéndome tropezar entre si mientras agarraba mi cabeza desesperado y lleno de una confusión estremecedora, los perros trataban de llamar mi atención, tal vez intentando así sosegarme, pero de nada servía, había sido marcado por la confusa desesperación de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Vi la enorme puerta entreabierta y me dirigí hacia ella, pero al ver la lucecita amarillenta y el resplandor macilento que se filtraba recordé el pasillo de lapidas y mascaras terribles, y más aun el pasillo de la oscuridad absoluta… No volvería por allí.  
Entonces volví al salón de la chimenea porque recordé que tenía un ventanal que daba a un balcón. Me quedaría allí hasta que amaneciera.  
Solo entonces agradecí la presencia de los dos grandes perros negros, al parecer me eran fieles; si algo sucedía tal vez podrían defenderme.  
Usando toda mi fuerza moví el enorme sillón hasta casi el balcón. El cielo se veía nublado y sin estrellas pero la luna llena era grande y emitía tanta luz que me sentí más tranquilo y me senté a admirarla en compañía de "mis" perros.

El tiempo pasaba y un hambre atroz empezó a torturarme el estomago. Según yo un largo tiempo me había tomado explorar esta parte del lugar así que de acuerdo a mis cálculos debería amanecer pronto, pero la luna no se movía de su lugar. El tiempo pasó, pasó, y pasó hasta que desesperado y hambriento dije en voz alta _"¡¿Es que no va a amanecer nunca?!"._

Una suave voz masculina me contestó _"Ya no mi señor, nunca mas. Para vuestra merced nunca mas habrá un amanecer, mi amo"._

Me levanté sobresaltado y miré detrás de mí; vi a un hombre algo mayor, tal vez en sus cuarentas. Alto, delgado, elegantemente vestido de negro entero; y traía una charola de plata con una gran copa de cristal llena de una bebida roja y oscura.  
Me hizo una reverencia y luego haciendo una señal dijo _"Astarot, Azazel; fuera"_ y mis dos perros salieron por la puerta del salón de los siete espejos.

El hombre me sonrió diciendo: _"No se preocupe mi amo, yo sé que no recuerda nada aun; es normal usted acaba de ser engendrado pero pronto recordara todo"_  
¿A qué se refería este hombre? Lo que decía, las palabras que usaba no le entendía lo que me trataba de decir.  
Se acercó al librero y tomó el NECRONOMICÓN y dijo: _"todo está aquí, su historia, su vida, sus ordenes; aquí están las instrucciones para que dirija su reino"_

-¿Qué reino?- pregunté

-El reino de la noche- respondió- La noche rige de nuevo el mundo después de tantos siglos, la oscuridad es la regla y el nuevo orden y usted, mi amo, es su príncipe y soberano.

Aquel hombre puso el libro maldito en mis manos y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda me dijo  
-Vamos, no se preocupe ya lo entenderá todo, ahora beba; yo sé que a estas alturas debe estar muriendo de hambre y además esto le ayudará a recordar.

Me ofreció la gran copa y el olor de su contenido me impregnó las fosas nasales haciendo que mi estómago se contrajera dolorosamente por el hambre atroz que me castigaba. Mis labios bebieron primero suave y luego vorazmente; aquella bebida agridulce y aromática, liquida y a la vez espesa. Aun estaba tibia, era fresca, era joven… sangre.

¡Ah! Si antes el brandy fue bueno para mi cuerpo esto era diez mil veces mejor.  
De inmediato como relámpagos, como flechazos de luz mil imágenes se agolpaban en mi cerebro y muchas golpeaban los restos de alma que me quedaban. Lo recordé todo.  
Sí, yo era aquel del cuadro, en los siete nichos reposaban siete antepasados míos, los espejos son de estaño y no de cristal porque solo ahí puede reflejarse alguien como yo.

Los leones de acero que adornaban la chimenea son el símbolo real de mi antiquísima estirpe, los rostros terribles de las paredes son las almas encerradas de las víctimas del Reino de la Noche y las lapidas son una mofa al sacramento del descanso eterno.  
Pero yo no quería llegar a esto. Yo era feliz, yo estaba vivo, deseaba vivir.  
Quería vivir con ella y morir a su lado.

Ella… ya no la veré nunca más. Me lo han quitado todo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.  
En poco tiempo perderé lo poco que me queda de mi alma y con estas últimas lágrimas ya frías abandono lo que queda de mi humanidad.  
¡Como amaba yo la luz del sol y cuantos amaneceres admiré a su lado!  
Dieciocho años son muy pocos para esta carga pero ya está hecho, fui obligado y ya nada puedo cambiar.

Me acostumbrare a la oscuridad y pronto amaré las tinieblas como antes amé el día y mi amor y respeto por la vida se trocará ahora en el placer de provocar muerte.

- Vete le digo a mi sirviente- Déjame gozar de mis tristes recuerdos mientras los tenga, ya tiempo tendré de sobra para aprender del libro maldito. Ya tiempo tendré para empezar a construir mi reino de terror; después de todo, mi tiempo es ahora eterno


End file.
